justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Wild
Wild by''' Jessie J ft. Big Sean is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancer *The dancer has dark brown hair with a purple due to the background, which both change throughout the routine. *She has a jumpsuit on that's pattern holds a resemblance to Tron suits. It changes changes colors and patterns, as well. *She has platform heels on. Background The dance begins in a pitch black area with two glowing edged spirals of two colors - magenta and cyan. Smoke of the two colors also appear. The spirals recoil and re-appear at random. The dance then moves on to a white area with black smoke appearing. Unlike the smoke in the first area, the black smoke does not disappear completely. Then, the dance goes to another dark place. This time, glowing red smoke appears and lights up the area. The dance switches between these three areas, but spends the most time in the original area. Gold Moves The song has 3 '''Gold Moves: *'Gold Moves 1 and 2:' Put your hand from down to up *'Gold Move 3:' Raise your hands up Wildgm12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 but we escapade.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup Wild has a Mashup 'which can be unlocked for 5 Mojo Coins. Dancers ''(No Repeats) *'''Wild (JD2014) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *On The Floor (JD4) *Hot N Cold (JD1) *So What (JD4) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *Where Have You Been (JD2014) *Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Beauty And A Beat (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) Appearances in Mashups Wild ''is featured in the following Mashup: * Love Me Again '(Ex-Girlfriends)' Captions ''Wild ''is featured in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Come Fight * Tiger Claws * Wild Punch Trivia *This dancer stays the same while her outfit changes from a suit with random patterns to one with sorted gold studs. * The transition from the first outfit to the second happens in a bit glitchy way. *The outfit looks like the Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) dancer in Just Dance 4. *The background is supposed to correspond with the lyrics as a dreamlike quality. *"D*mn" is replaced in the lyrics with "..." but it replaced with "too" in the audio. * A Dance Mash-up can be unlocked for 5 Mojo Coins. *The song part by Dizzie Rascal are cut out due to him being a British MP. * This is the 3rd song by Jessie J in the Just Dance series. First was Price Tag in Just Dance 3, and second was Domino in Just Dance 4. This makes Bang Bang, which is featured in Just Dance 2015, the fourth Jessie J song in the series. * This the first song featured by Big Sean. The second featured song is Problem in Just Dance 2015. *This dancer looks similar to the coach of Diamonds. * If you look closely, there are many moving black lines on the background; they can be seen better if there's nothing except them. * ''"You keep me moving forward" ''appears twice. However, even though ''"Hey!" ''is clearly heard after each iteration, it only appears in the lyrics the first time round. * The coach for this song looks like Jessie J in the Price Tag music video at the parts wear she is wearing a black jumpsuit, but instead of it lighting up and changing patterns it has lace-like patterns. Gallery wildjustdance2014.jpg|Wild 154.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar wild2.png|The Pictograms Videos File:Jessie J - WILD (Official) ft. Big Sean, Dizzee Rascal File:Just Dance 2014 - Wild - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412143158 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Females Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Rap Elements